


Who the Hell is Bucky?

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Injury, Little bit of angst, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You suffer an injury on a mission and forget who Bucky is.





	Who the Hell is Bucky?

The explosion had been unexpected.  You, Steve, and Bucky all thought you were in the clear, but somewhere along the way something had gone wrong and you had been injured in an explosion.

Bucky had quickly carried you back to the Quinjet while Steve got it ready to leave.  You were bleeding from a cut on your forehead where some debris had hit you, but your pulse was steady.  Bucky and Steve prayed that you would be okay until they could get you to Doctor Cho.

The two of them waited in the waiting room as Doctor Cho worked on you.  The team had stopped by to see if there had been any updates but had quickly left when they saw that both Steve and Bucky wanted to be alone while they waited for news.

Doctor Cho exited your room over an hour later, “Y/N will be okay, but she might have some temporary amnesia.  It’ll clear up in either a few days or a couple of weeks at the most.”  Bucky and Steve relaxed, relieved to hear that you were okay.

“When can we go in and see Y/N?”  Bucky asked.

“You can go in now,” Doctor Cho responded.  “Just don’t spend too much time in there.”

“We won’t,” Steve assured her.

Both of them headed for your room.  Steve knocked and poked his head in, you were lying awake on the bed, you looked at him and smiled when you saw your friend, “Steve!”

Steve sighed with relief, “Hey Y/N, you gave us a real scare back there.”

You gave him a confused look, “Us?”

Steve paused, causing Bucky to bump into him.  “Yeah, me and Buck when we were on the mission together.”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”  You asked, your eyebrows furrowed as you tried to remember why that name sounded so familiar to you.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look.  Both of them remembering when Bucky had said the same thing back in D.C. when he had still been the Winter Soldier.  Bucky raised his head, “I’m Bucky.”

You cocked your head to the side, “I’m sorry, I can’t remember you.”

Steve took one of your hands in his, “It’s all right, we can help you remember.  Doctor Cho said that this would be temporary, so you should remember Bucky soon, okay?”

You nodded your head, still observing the brunette standing beside Steve, “All right.”

It took almost two weeks for your memories of Bucky to come back.  But when they did you plopped down next to him on the couch and poked him in the ribs, “Hey Buck, remember that time I bet you twenty bucks that you couldn’t thirty large marshmallows in your mouth and you said you could.  Then you couldn’t, but never coughed up the money you owed me?”

“Yeah, but I did pay–”  His eyes widened as you grinned at him.  “You remembered?!”

You chuckled, “Yeah, it hit me this morning.  About time too, if I had to listen to Steve tell me another story I was going to strangle the man to death.”

That made Bucky laugh, “It’s nice to have you back, doll.”

You laid your head on his shoulder, “It’s nice to be back, Buck.”


End file.
